


cornfields

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ghost Dave (Umbrella Academy), M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: After jumping into the past and finding themselves in the middle of nowhere, the Hargreeves family is wandering back to civilization. Klaus spots a ghost in the distance, but never expects to be reunited with his lover, Dave.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	cornfields

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something for dave/klaus bc i love them but also I feel like I don't have a good handle on their characters? so this is really an experiment

\-------

Klaus trudges along after his siblings. After Five jumped them into the past, they landed in a cornfield in the middle of nowhere. They’ve found a dusty road and are following it, but no cars have come along and it’s been hours. There’s a slight breeze stirring the muggy air, making the corn whisper as it’s leaves rub together. There is a surprising but refreshing lack of ghosts around, which only makes the place feel more isolated. Ben, of course, remains at Klaus’s side.

Klaus looks up from staring at his feet to check the horizon, as he’s been doing periodically since they started walking. He doesn’t expect anything, just an empty road like all the other times, but instead he sees the far off silhouette of a person. He breaks into a run to catch up with Diego, who’s in front of him, and whacks him on the upper arm.

“Hey look!”

He points at the figure, which appears to be walking towards them. Diego squints into the bright sun before snarling:

“Nothing but dust. Just like usual.”

Klaus shakes his hands and does a little dance, frustrated:

“No, can’t you see them?”

Diego gives Klaus a look. The rest of their family is straining to look now, and they each shake their head, agreeing with Diego that there’s nothing there. Klaus sighs, feeling his shoulders droop.

“Sorry, just another ghost.”

Klaus skulks back to his spot at the back of the pack, Ben walking beside him silently. But he keeps watching the ghost approaching them, curious who it is. The closer the ghost gets, Klaus can see that they’re wearing some sort of hat, or maybe a helmet?

Closer, he can see they’re dressed in army green. Something in his stomach twists. Against his chest, the dog tags feel warm in the sunlight beating down. The ghost keeps plodding forwards until finally Klaus knows in his bones who it is. 

Dave.

Klaus pushes his siblings aside and walks out in front, legs straining to eat up the distance. He can’t tear his eyes away from the man approaching him, from the bloody gunshot wound in his chest to the identical dog tags hanging around his neck. Klaus is hypnotized, drawn in like a fish on a hook. 

He’s close enough now to see Dave’s face, the crooked smile, the shine in his eyes, the messy blond hair peeking out from under the helmet. Klaus drinks every detail up, like they were the last drops of water in the desert. 

He stops when he’s almost in range to touch Dave, stops and stares. His throat has closed up and he has nothing to say. Nothing to express the enormity of what he’s feeling. The ache of being sober, the screaming he’s endured from the other ghosts, has all faded away now to be replaced by nothing but Dave.

Klaus slowly raises an arm, hand outstretched, and focuses. Blue energy ripples around his hand and Dave smiles, looking more corporeal by the minute. He raises his arm too, and carefully slots their hands together. The contact feels real, as if Dave were living and breathing and actually standing here. Klaus squeezes his hand, never wanting to let go. 

Then Dave smirks and reels Klaus in, dipping him and kissing him slow and deep, the way he knows Klaus likes. Klaus can hear confused chatter among his siblings and feel Ben smiling at him, but all he cares about right now is kissing his love. 

Dave slowly rights Klaus, pulling away from the kiss to pull Klaus into a sudden hug instead. He leaves a tingling feeling all over Klaus's skin, possibly a side effect of kissing a ghost made corporeal by his power. Klaus doesn't mind, simply leans into the embrace. When they finally pull apart again, Klaus reaches out and takes Dave’s hand, before turning to face his siblings. 

“Guys, I have somebody I want you to meet.”

Luther is looking confused with a hint of anger; he doesn’t like not knowing what’s going on. Allison is smiling beautifully, looking proud. Five is smiling too, which comes across as sarcastic, but Klaus knows he means it. Diego’s eyes are soft but sad, his own missing lover haunting him. He is the first to step forwards and extend his hand to the ghostly form of Dave, asking:

“I’m Diego. What’s your name?”

\----------


End file.
